


Never Stop Calling Me Baby

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, Hangover, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Hungover mornings get interesting.





	Never Stop Calling Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Day eighteen
> 
> Prompt: frottage

Link's had a little too much to drink. They've stumbled back to their dorm, Rhett supporting most of Link's weight half the way there. First through the door, Link crashes into Rhett's desk, knocks off a textbook and several papers. Hands grab him around the waist and push him in the direction of the bunk beds.

"Bed, brother. Go." The words are gruff but his tone is amused.

He giggles, trips but stays upright. It's only a few steps to the bunks. He doesn't even consider the ladder up to his bed, just rolls right onto Rhett's bunk. It's not five seconds from when he hits the sheets that he's snoring.

Rhett rolls his eyes and lumbers after him. He kicks off his shoes and shucks his shirt. He comes to stand at the side of the bed, just staring down at his friend. Without batting an eye, he leans down and removes Link's shoes, dropping them to the floor. He considers the rest of his clothing and shrugs – it's not worth the struggle.

Finding room to sleep, that's another matter. He peeks at the top bunk and shudders. Not even sober. There's the couch but he's too long to fit comfortably. It takes him a few minutes, swaying on his feet to make a decision. Bottom bunk it is. Link is on the edge, a little diagonal. Bed hog.

Rhett tucks and rolls into a controlled tumble more coordinated than he should be capable of drunk. He tips over Link to land between him and the wall. Link snorts but settles back down. He knees Link's leg out of the way but it slides right back. They end up with their feet huddled together Whatever. He's too tired to fuss.

* * *

He wakes hot and sweaty. When he lifts his head to investigate, he's a touch nauseated and his head pounds ever so slightly. His tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth. Face wrinkled in discomfort, he cracks his eyes open to find one Link Neal sprawled along his side, one arm slung low on his belly. He groans and is ready to shove his friend off when he moves even closer. There's the unmistakable press of a hard dick against his hip.

Rhett freezes, a little panicky, even as he realizes his own dick is half hard and getting harder by the second. There's a sinking feeling in his stomach as Link stirs. His lips smack loudly, probably has the same bone dry mouth that Rhett does.

There's a low groan and Rhett swears his heart stops. The arm around his middle tightens and pulls him even more firmly over against his dick. His hand flies up to cover his mouth, anything to hold in muffle the indescribable sound it draws. Rhett has the strongest desire to cry, both in mortification and frustrated desire. They haven't had this conversation. Yet.

Should he just hope Link falls back asleep? Should he wake him up and deal with the awkwardness? It would be easy to brush it off as morning wood, it's natural, it happens.

Before he can decide, lying there barely breathing, Link takes a deep breath, almost like he's balancing out Rhett, just like always.

"It's okay, bo."

And Rhett's going to stroke out. Right here, in his bunk with his best friend plastered to his side. He croaks, "What?"

Link shifts, rubs up against his hip, just once. "Isn't this what you want?"

It sounds like a trick question. It's all he can do to whisper, "What?"

A breathless laugh against his shoulder makes Rhett shiver. "Rhett. I want this too," his voice is hushed, gentle.

"What?" He must be dreaming. He's hungover. He drank too much and died in his sleep and went to heaven. Or perhaps hell?

"You broken?" Link groans and lifts up to look him in the face. His hair is a rat's nest sticking up in every direction. He bites his sleep chapped lip. "I'm not kidding." He lifts a hand to touch the side of Rhett's face and it's suddenly too much.

He feels like he's gonna shake out of his skin. He must be broken because he can't even form another _ what_.

"I – I'm gonna kiss you. Is that okay?"

A strangled, questioning sound is all he manages.

"Can I kiss you, baby?" It comes out with now conviction this time.

He's afraid to move, breathing rapid like a frightened rabbit. "Uh huh."

Soft fingers stroke the side of his face, as Link looms closer. Their lips touch and they both gasp quietly. A second time and they both lean into it. A third and Rhett's opening his mouth and so is Link and they're lost to the sensation. Link's almost immediately rutting up against his hip, his hand wandering low on Rhett's belly.

"Can I?"

He moans into Link's mouth and reaches down to guide Link's hand under the waistband of his shorts to his erection.

Link echoes the moan back, biting on his lip before delving back in. He strokes Rhett, gathering his slick. "You're so thick."

His voice comes back, though it's thick with arousal. "Gosh, Link."

"Hold on. I wanna try somethin." Without any preamble, he pulls himself out of his own shorts and picks himself up, flipping to brace over Rhett. Link waits until Rhett's eyes meet his to lower himself. That first, warm slide of their cocks together is something to behold. Rhett grabs for Link's waist. He finds a shirt in the way and pulls it up straight away.

"Take this off, bo, come on."

Link grumbles but sits up, straddling Rhett to strip his own shirt off. He sits there, gets his hands on Rhett’s chest and just looks at the two of them, his dick lying on top of Rhett’s, their balls nestled together. It's strangely endearing. He gives a couple experimental rolls of his hips, moving his hands to touch Rhett's nipples. They're small but velvety soft beneath his fingertips.

Rhett takes his waist in his hands, loving how far he can reach around Link's narrow torso. He wants Link closer. His hands slide up his back and pull him down until he can kiss him again. He keeps him in place with a hand behind his head while the other goes to his clothed thigh. He yearns for skin but this feels too good to move.

His hips roll in a tight grind. Aside from the little smears of slick they leave on each other, it's dry and they're probably going to chafe if they don't stop soon. Link slows. "You have lotion or anything down here?"

He nips Link's lip – it looks too plump and inviting to pass up – before reaching over the edge of his bunk. Tucked under his thin mattress is a tiny bottle of lotion. He has the passing thought of getting proper lube if they're going to be doing this now. It sparks something deep in his belly.

Feeling a little show off-y, he one handedly gets some lotion in his palm. He reaches between them, touches Link's dick for the first time. His heart races as he smears lotion over the both of them, spending way more time exploring Link's length than his own. It should feel more familiar, he thinks, being the same anatomy. He moans softly, kisses Link behind his ear. "Gosh, Link, you feel so good."

"You too, _ fuck_." He nibbles Rhett's collarbone and _ bites_. And damn, Rhett should've known he'd be a biter.

He gasps and squirms under Link, bracing his feet on the bed so he can buck up into him with more force. The look on Link's face when he's nearly knocked off him is all at once the hottest and the funniest thing, startling a laugh out of him. All wide eyes, mouth hanging open as he scrabbles to cling to Rhett. His knees dig into his sides and he doubles down riding Rhett like his life hangs in the balance.

It's the most beautiful thing Rhett's ever seen, the look on Link's face as he comes, hot and wet across his torso. He holds Link's hips in place, gyrates up, sliding through his mess until he's coming too.

"Damn, baby."

Rhett shivers. He's real quiet, covering Link's back with soft touches. "Never stop calling me that."

The gentlest kisses across his chest, up his neck. Lean arms fold around the back of his neck, snuggling close. He touches his nose to Rhett's, sweet as can be and kisses him. It starts chaste and slowly turns wet and sloppy. "Anything you want, baby."


End file.
